Traditional laminate and parquet floors are usually laid floating, i.e. without gluing, on an existing subfloor. Floating floors of this type are usually joined by means of glued tongue and groove joints. The same method is used on both long side and short side, and the boards are usually laid in parallel rows long side against long side and short side against short side.
In addition to such traditional floors, which are joined by means of glued tongue and groove joints, floorboards have recently been developed which do not require the use of glue and instead are joined mechanically by means of so-called mechanical locking systems. These systems comprise locking means which lock the boards horizontally and vertically. The mechanical locking systems can be formed in one piece by machining of the core of the board. Alternatively, parts of the locking system can be formed of a separate material which is integrated with the floorboard, i.e. joined to the floorboard even in connection with the manufacture thereof at the factory. The separate material may consist of an already machined part which is included in the joint system, but it may also be a part which after fastening is formed to a suitable shape. Fastening can take place with glue or mechanically. The floorboards are joined, i.e. interconnected or locked together, by different combinations of angling, snapping-in and insertion along the joint edge in the locked position.
The main advantages of floating floors with mechanical locking systems are that they can easily and quickly be laid by preferably various combinations of inward angling and snapping-in. They can also easily be taken up again and used once more at a different location.